


Kidnapped

by AussieGal20



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieGal20/pseuds/AussieGal20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: A time in Eclipse that never actually happened but I think it would be really sweet if it did. Rosalie has told Bella about her past and why she doesn't want Bella to be a vampire and is making an effort to be nice to Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her characters.  
> This story is another of my few short one-shots and is written in first person. I hope you all enjoy.

**Kidnapped**

Bella POV

I was in my truck on the way to the Cullens' house so that Alice could babysit me. I felt it was completely unnecessary that I should be looked after, but I dutifully swallowed my pride when Edward begged me with the eyes and smile I couldn't resist. I had promised I would go to his house and be watched over by Alice and Esme and Rosalie, on the condition that I, at least, got to drive myself there. The last time I had been kidnapped by Alice; Rosalie had opened up to me about her past, and the reasons she wanted me to stay human, and now she was so much nicer to me and went out of her way to be friendly. I could tell it was still slightly forced at times, but she was trying. I pulled up in front of the house and took the keys out of the ignition. I turned around to pick up my bag on the seat beside me only to see Alice in its place.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Alice," I grumbled, annoyed that she had scared me.

"Cheer up Bells; we're going to have so much fun, all of us girls. Esme has prepared you an Italian feast, and we have movies to watch. It'll be just like last time, only you're here willingly," Alice said enthusiastically.

"I would go that far," I said under my breath, knowing full well she could hear me. I slid out of my truck and stomped up the steps to the front porch. I walked inside the already open door and was met by a beaming Esme and Rosalie was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Bella," Esme said as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. Rose looked at me and smiled, but didn't move from where she was. By the time Esme had let me go, Alice had already taken my bag upstairs to Edwards's room and was now pulling me towards the living room. She promptly pushed me into the armchair and I noticed she already had a mani/pedi set up on the coffee table in front of me. I groaned.

"Alice," I whined. Rosalie looked at me apologetically as did Esme.

"We couldn't rein Alice in," Esme said, and Alice glared at her. I fell back into the chair and reluctantly allowed Alice to paint my toenails and fingernails.

 

* * *

 

"Alice," I whined for at least the millionth time tonight. "You've given me a manicure, you've given me a pedicure, you did my hair, you did make up, and you dressed me up. What more could you possibly want to do?" I asked incredulously. "I'm hungry," I finished my rant.

"Oh sorry Bella, I completely forgot, I'll get you some food," Alice said and she flew down the stairs.

I followed after her, slowly and once I reached the landing, I could her both Alice and Esme in the kitchen.

I made my way to the lounge where Rose was, still watching a car race or something and I sat in the torture armchair where Alice had covered me from head to toe in beauty products.

"Bella, we can put a movie on if you like," Rosalie said.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind watching this," I lied, but I wasn't going to say so when our relationship was so tenuous. She raised her eyebrows delicately but turned her attention back to the screen. Ten minutes later the silence was interrupted.

"Beeeeella," Alice called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and stood up, making my way to the kitchen, and I stumbled over the inch high step into the kitchen.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready," she said simply.

"Thanks," I said and sat down at the table. The food looked absolutely delicious, and if I didn't know Esme, I would have thought she was a professional cook or something.

"Esme, this is so yummy," I said in between mouthfuls.

"Hey," Alice cried indignantly, "I helped cook," she said pouting.

"Sorry, this is so yummy thank you Esme and Alice," I made sure to enunciate the "and". I quickly finished off the dinner and I tried to clean up my plate, but Esme insisted on doing it, and that I should go 'have fun.' I refrained from snorting and rolling my eyes because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Bella, what movie do you want to watch? Rose and I picked out heaps," Alice said. I dragged my feet as I walked back to the living room and when I entered, I noticed that Rose was gone but Alice already had a spread of DVDs out ready for me to choose from. I looked at the selection and was pleased at what I saw. They had picked out Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, among others. I decided on Pride and Prejudice, because I hadn't seen it for a while. I sat down in the middle of the couch Rosalie had recently vacated and waited for Alice to set up the DVD player.

It was April, which meant it was getting warmer or at least warmer for Forks and Edward had gotten a heater installed in the house for me when I came over and, at the moment, it was what felt like it was 82°F (29°C). I was quite warm, so I was thankful when Alice sat down beside me and the coolness of her skin radiated out to me and made me more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

It was about 45 minutes into the movie and I was feeling dead tired. Rosalie had come back and sat down next to me, which surprised me, about ten minutes after the movie started. Since then, I had gradually felt more tired and even hotter despite the fact that there were two cold-skinned vampires beside me. The last thing I remember hearing was "Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure…" before my eyes slid closed for the last time.

I was dreaming, of that much I was positive. I dreamt that I wanted to learn how to play baseball, but Edward was being stubborn and was telling me that it wasn't a very good idea.

"Bella, you could get seriously hurt," he tried to reason with me.

"No I won't get hurt. I just have to swing the bat, hit the ball and run a bit. It's not dangerous," I insisted.

"Bella, no I don't want anything bad to happen to," Edward said.

"You're such a pessimist Edward," I grumbled and pouted, folding my arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next thing I knew I was awake and the sunlight was streaming into my eyes. I opened my eyes and sat up groggily. I noticed I was in Edward's room, in the bed he bought me, and I tried to remember coming up here. My mind came up blank.

"Edward, you're back," I said happily, I threw myself into his arms and kissed him eagerly.

"Yes, I am," how was your voluntary sleepover with Alice?" Edward asked me.

I glared at him, but he smiled his crooked smile, and any anger or frustration I felt was gone.

 

Rose POV

 

"Rose, can you pick out some movies for us to watch tonight?" Alice screamed from her room upstairs.

"Sure," I said and I grudgingly switched off the car race I was watching and went to gather a bunch of movies for tonight. I didn't know what I thought of having another "sleepover" with Bella. Last time we had one, I told her about Royce, and I gave her my reasons as to why I didn't want her to become a vampire. It was then that I realized how kind and selfless she was. I made my way to the cupboard where we had a collection of movies we had bought over the decades and I picked out a few classics that I knew Bella would enjoy. Once I did that, I went back to my car race.

Twenty minutes later, Alice had set up a mini manicure and pedicure station that I was sure Bella would hate. Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to take Alice on. We could all hear Bella's truck turn onto the driveway and by now, Alice was literally jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn my attention back to the TV. As hard as I tried, I was distracted and found myself concentrating on Bella.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal delightfully.

"Alice," Bella said, I could tell that Alice had given her a shock.

"Cheer up Bells; we're going to have so much fun, all of us girls. Esme has prepared you an Italian feast, and we have movies to watch. It'll be just like last time, only you're here willingly."

"I would go that far," I heard Bella retort. I could almost feel Alice's disappointment, but Alice was Alice and she never let anyone dampen her spirits.

"Hello Bella," Esme answered the door, she had been looking forward to this as well.

I smiled turned around and smiled, but made no move to get up and hug her, I just wasn't there yet.

Alice pulled Bella into the room and pushed her into the armchair, ready to get started. Bella noticed the products set up and she groaned, "Alice."

I looked at Bella apologetically, trying to let her know that there was nothing I could do.

"We couldn't rein Alice in," Esme said.

 

* * *

 

I had changed from the car race and moved onto a motorcycle race. I could hear Bella whining upstairs, in all honesty, I hadn't expected her to last this long without losing it. She made her way downstairs and Alice was in the kitchen with Esme cooking Bella some food. I was getting used to the disgusting human food, seeing as we always had some around now, and I could tell that they were cooking Bella an Italian spaghetti bolognese and ironically, niçoise salad. Bella walked into the room and sank gratefully in the armchair.

"Bella, we can put a movie on if you like," I offered sincerely.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind watching this," she said. I could tell she was lying, but I was moved by this. Before I, and Bella, knew it, the comfortable silence was broken by the arrival of Bella's dinner. Bella made her way to the kitchen and debated whether I should follow and joining everyone in there or stay here. We all knew Bella hated attention, so I respected her wishes and remained where I was.

"Esme, this is so yummy," I could almost feel Esme beaming at that comment. My heart swelled, I knew I came across as cold and heartless, well, I quite literally was, but when it came to my family, I respected them all so much more than they knew.

"Hey, I helped cook," Alice said and I pictured her crossing her arms impatiently.

"Sorry, this is so yummy thank you Esme and Alice," Bella rephrased. Time rolled by as Bella finished her dinner and I could hear her arguing with Esme over cleaning her dishes. I snorted at that, it would take Esme five seconds to finish. I got up and went to get a blanket for Bella, in case she got cold, but thought the better of it. It was April and Edward had installed a heater after he and Bella 'officially' started going out. I made a detour to my bedroom and noticed that there was a very recent scent of Bella's here. My immediate reaction was anger, at the fact she had entered my room, but I quickly realized that Alice had been in here too, and I figured they would have just borrowed a hair straightener or something. I went back down stairs and they had already started the movie, Pride and Prejudice, had been chosen. I went to sit on the Armchair, but decided to sit on the couch, next to Bella. I don't know why I had an urge to sit there, but I did.

The movie was dull. I was never really into the classics, and I had seen this a few times, and I found the acting poor. I pretended to be absorbed in it but I was just thinking of Emmett and when I would see him again. I started fantasizing and before I knew, I felt Bella's head rest on my shoulder. I froze, and realized quickly she was falling asleep. I left her alone, afraid of waking her up.

"Maybe we should take her to bed?" Esme suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Alice agreed.

I swung Bella around quickly, so she wouldn't wake up and she was cradled in my arms. I froze when she mumbled incomprehensively, afraid I had woken her.

_"You're such a pessimist Edward," Bella mumbled and yawned. We all burst out laughing when she said that. You got it girl, I thought, still giggling. I carried her quickly up to Edwards's room and placed her gently in the bed. I left Alice to change Bella into her pyjamas. I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch again, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Emmett once again..._


End file.
